Rebels at Heart
by mirror521
Summary: Tris was what the teachers considered a "trouble child", constantly getting into fights, defying the teachers and cutting class, which in the long run... always got her in detention. Well, at least that was how it went in America. Now,she has to move to Japan. There she must attend a prestigious academy, Touou Academy
1. Chapter 1

**Author here! This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly -hides- Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please consider reviewing, it would really help. All suggestions and comments will be considered to improve the story. Now... Enough of the boring stuff and on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket nor its characters. Only the OC is mine.**

* * *

><p>Tris sighed...probably for the hundredth time that day.<br>" Honey, school will be fine" her mom encouraged her.  
>"Hmm? What make you think I actually care" Tris mumbled, poking at a pancake.<br>"Young lady! How many times do I have to tell you... Don't play with food!"  
>"Apparently, a hundred..." Her mom sighed. "Just finish eating soon. I wouldn't want you to be late to school" Tris stopped herself from snickering at the comment. When, had she ever cared about school? Even so, she finished her breakfast, picked up her bags and started the dreaded walk of boredom to school.<br>Tris quickly found her class, 2-B. 'A mediocre class... filled with mediocre people...' she thought. The bell rang, cutting into her thought. Tris quickly went into the classroom and found her seat. Next to her was a girl with pink hair. "Hi, I'm Momoi Satsuki. What's your name?" Tris raised a eyebrow. 'Great...I'll be stuck with this girl sitting next to me for the whole school year.' Tris sighed. "The name's Tris. Don't wear it out." The teacher soon arrived, quickly silencing the students.  
>" Alright class, I'm Mr. Sakumoto and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. I hope we all get along and have a good year together" Tris spaced out from there, no matter where you are,teachers were all the same... boring.<br>1,2 and 3 period all past rather slowly for Tris, being the troublemaker she was, she had already gotten off on the wrong side with the Math teacher, Mrs. Nakumura. Fortunately, the bell rang for lunch and Tris got up. "Tris! Do you want to eat lunch with me?" It was Momoi, the girl already seemed attached to Tris in the short period of time they had known each other. And even though she didn't want to admit it, Momoi was actually not as annoying as Tris had originally thought she would be. "It's not like I have anything else planned," she reply.  
>She followed Momoi to the roof. There sat a dark skinned bluenette who seemed to be waiting for someone. "Ehh? Satsuki! Who did you drag with you this time?"<br>"Your so rude Dai-kun! This is Tris, she's a frien-"  
>"Acquaintance...Well, classmate if you want to be specific"<br>"Anyways, Tris, this is Aomine, he's a childhood friend of mine." Momoi said. The bluenette [1] only seem to glared at her. Being, well Aomine, he broke the silence first. "Go get me some lunch"  
>"You said something?"<br>"I said go get me some lunch" The tension seemed to sky rocket as a intense glaring competition began among the two. "Who the hell do you think you are anyways, ordering me around like that!". "Dai-kun! Stop being so rude to Tris!" Momoi commanded. "Why should I listen to you ?!" Aomine yawned. It was just the usual Satsuki being bossy like always. Momoi would always make threats, but never orrarely followed through with them. Not wanting to get caught up in the quarrel, despite being the cause of it... Tris walked down to the cafeteria.'Damn...this cafeteria is crowded...and loud.' But that was before she saw the line. To say the least, Tris froze. 'So...this is what they call 'Japanese Lunch Time Rush Hour' [2] Tris pushed through the line as that was what everyone else was doing. She quickly got a sandwich and headed back to the roof. Momoi and Aomine were still at it, yelling at each other. "Here 's your lunch, Ahomine" Tris said in a monotone voice. Of course, she had to throw it at his face too. The sandwich landed with a satisfying WHOOP much to Tris' amusement. She snickered, starting to eat her own lunch. The bluenette glared at her once again. "What the hell was that for?!"

"What did you think?". Lunch proceeded (and ended) with the two engaged in another glaring contest and Momoi sadly forgotten.

* * *

><p>[1] Bluenette refers to a person with blue hair (Just in case you didn't know)<br>[2] Remind you of anyone? -cough- Kagami... -cough-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author here! I'm seriously sorry I haven't update for so long (like for 3 months) I've just been very busy with high school applications and homework these months so I hope you understand my situation... But enough about that. Here's Chapter 2! Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or it's characters. I only own the OC**

* * *

><p>The bell ended signaling the end of school. Not surprisingly, Tris had landed herself in detention... She was assigned detention by her Math teacher for talking in class. Well... there was a reason Math wasn't her best subject. She enters the 'detention room' [1] , she was surprised to see Aomine there as well. " Well, look who's here!" Aomine laughed "Look who's talking, Aho," Tris retorted. "Hmm...I wonder..." "Try a Grade A slacker, who also happens to be a tiny bit perverted," Tris growled "Why don't you try the Ace of the Kiseki no Sedai" Aomine scoffed. Tris blinked. " You play basketball?!" Tris gasped. The petite girl could not believe it. Sure, she's heard of the legendary Kiseki no Sedai, I mean , who hasn't? However, Tris had never bothered to remember the names of the member of the Kiseki. "Speaking of basketball... Isn't it the club sign-up today?" Tris asked "Damn it! I almost forgot! Well... You cover for me." "Wait... What?!" But it was too late to protest. Aomine was already out the door. Tris sighed knowing it was futile... 'Oh well ' Tris thought 'If he gets in trouble, it's not my fault...' It seemed to her that it was a miracle Aomine was able to keep his grades up to be able to playing basketball, considering that it required a 2.0 GPA to participate in club activities. Still, Tris couldn't help but wonder... How did the teachers not notice Aomine's disappearance?! [2] Tris shook her head and crack open her notebook and started to work on her homework. Then Tris remember... She meant to audition for the Music Club. She almost screamed at the sudden realization. Her spending time with Aomine had made her completely forget. 'Why me?!' [3] Tris thought. She inhaled deeply. 'I swear... I'll kill that Aho the next time I see him for making me forget'. Today certainly was going to be a long day...<p>

It was about an hour until Tris got home. Her mom have her a concerned look. "Did you get in trouble on your first day of school,young lady?" She asked in a stern and firm voice. "Maybe" Tris replied kicking off her combat boots. Her mom gave her a lethal glare. Well...Tris did get her attitude from somewhere. "Okay, fine. I got into detention for talking in class," Tris said. Her mother sighed. "You know you shouldn't do that dear... Even if the class is utterly boring as you would say,". "I know... I just don't find any of classes fun besides Art," Tris admitted. "Well at least your grades are good," "I guess" Tris said as she shrugged. Although she never paid much attention in class, she studied by herself and even did most of her homework which she found a lot more useful than class... The self studying part, of course. It would usually result in her getting A's and B's. Tris quietly ate her dinner with her mother and quickly showered. Tris sighed laying her her bed. 'At least the day is finally over! I really wanted to join the Music Club though' Tris thought, lamenting over her not joining the club. She then closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: [1] I couldn't think of a better name...<p>

[2] It's anime logic... Anime logic I say...

[3] Yea... That was a bit OOC for Tris

**Okay I know. Not my best chapter. But I tried. But (again) you guys deserved more than this short chapter. So... I'll try my best to lengthen the next chapter and I'll do my best to update more frequently. Once again, I'm really sorry about neglecting this fanfic for so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review... It'll really be appreciated. **


End file.
